nhcfandomcom-20200215-history
George Smith
(PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION THANKS xxx) George was born on the 9th of March, 1999. Before becoming a singer and a guitarist in New Hope Club, he played at various Open Mic’s around Bedfordshire, Heartfordshire and Cambridgeshire. He wrote many songs, and one of the most famous one is “Yes or No”. All you have to know about him is that he’s a huge fan of Tottenham Hotspur, Star Wars and his dogs! Even though a lot of fans think he’s the shy one of the band, Blake says he’s the weirdest. About Singer and guitarist for the pop rock trio New Hope Club who were signed to the Vamps label Steady Records. Favourite Animal : Penguin. Favourite Band : The Beatles. Favourite Chocolate : The Dairy Milk. Favourite City : Phoenix, AZ, USA. Favourite Colour : Green. Favourite New Hope Club Cover : "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. Favourite Disney Movie : "Lion King". Favourite Ed Sheeran Songs : "Hearts Don't Break Around Here", "Castle on the Hill", "UNI", "She", "Touch & Go" Favourite Emoji : Grass Green. Favourite Episode in Star Wars : "Empire Strikes Back". Favourite Foods : "Pizza", "Chicken", "Pasta". Favourite Friends' Characters : "Joey" or "Phoebe". Favourite Harry Potter's Character : "Harry Potter". Favourite Holiday Destination : Spain. Favourite Member of Little Mix : "Jade Thirlwall". Favourite Milkshake : Strawberry. Favourite Movie : "Star Wars series". Favourite Nando's Order : "Medium chicken wrap with chips". Favourite Pizza Topping : "BBQ Chicken". Favourite Place : New York. Favourite Season : Winter. Favourite Shawn Mendes Song : "Air". Favourite Song : "Perfect Strangers" by Jonas Blue feat JP Cooper. Favourite Sport : Football. Favourite Star Wars Character : "R2D2". Favourite The Vamps Songs : "Boy Without A Car", "I Found A Girl" & "Risk It All". Favourite Thing About Touring : Playing the shows. Favourite TV Show : "Stranger Things". Funniest Thing That's Happened on Stage : He almost face planted into the drum kit on The Vamps tour. Height : 5' 10" (1.78m). His Idol : Ed Sheeran. Biggest Fear : Spider. Dream Venue : Wembley Stadium. Worst Subject at School : Math. Worst Thing About Touring : Always run out of clothes. Facts - George prefers Costa than Starbucks. - He prefers pineapple than apple. - George's team on Pokemon GO is Valor. - He sleeps on the train. - George has the whole High School Musical soundtrack on his phone. - The 1st thought when he woke up in the morning is "Do I have to get up?" - George can't speak Greek, but Blake Richardson can. - He doesn't have a sibling. - George favourite food is Pasta. - He'd rather have an actual Lightsaber over an invisible cloak. - George has an iPhone XR. - He prefers winter than summer. - George can count to 10 in German. - The most amazing feeling for him is when all the fans sing with them to songs and hold posters in the air. - George favors Taylor Swift over Selena Gomez. - He is a morning person. - If George could collaborate with anyone, it would be John Lennon. - He prefers sweet corn than peas. - George loves The Walking Dead. - He prefers black socks than white socks. - George doesn't really understand Ice Hockey, but he'd love to go and watch a game. - He prefers goats than llamas. - George said Blake Richardson is probably the best dancer, although Reece Bibby has got some moves, but George claims he's terrible. -He prefers salted popcorn than sweet popcorn. - George said the One Direction's Made in the A.M. and Justin Bieber's Purpose album are wicked. - He prefers tea than coffee. - He prefers Galaxy than Dairy Milk. - George really enjoys The Jurassic Park series. - He prefers pancakes than waffles. - George can't speak French, but Reece Bibby and Blake Richardson can. - He prefers orange than original lucozade. - George thinks Star Wars is amazingly, brilliant, you have to watch it. - If Nando's disappeared, he would probably cry. - George prefers day than night. - He says Sabrina Carpenter is kind and lovely. - He prefers M&M's than Skittles. - He likes blueberry muffins. -He can play Banjo